Infinity Ring (series)
This article is about the book series. If you were looking for the device, please visit Infinity Ring (object). '''Infinity Ring '''is Scholastic's second multi-platform series. It is an eight book long series, focusing on time travel and fixing history. The series centers around Dak, Sera, and Riq, three kids given the task to fix the Great Breaks, events in history that have been changed, in order to prevent the Cataclysm. Infinity Ring also has an seven book long e-book series called Secrets. A Mutiny in Time Summary When best friends Dak Smyth and Sera Froste discover the key to time travel — the Infinity Ring — they're swept up in a centuries-long secret war for the fate of mankind. Recruited by the Hystorians, a secret society that dates back to Aristotle, the kids learn that history has gone disastrously off course — and it's up to them to fix it, with the help of teenage Hystorian-in-training Riq. First stop: Spain, 1492, where a sailor named Christopher Columbus is about to be thrown overboard in a deadly mutiny. Divide and Conquer Summary Hundreds of ships carrying thousands of Viking warriors are attacking medieval Paris. The Parisians are fighting back, but they can only hold out for so long. And that's bad news — especially since Dak has been captured and forced to work with the invading army while Sera and Riq defend Paris from within. No matter which side wins, the kids will lose...unless Dak can find an ally among some of history's fiercest warriors. Join Dak, Riq, and Sera as they attempt to defeat the SQ and fix the next Great Break in history. The Trap Door Summary Dak, Sera, and Riq return to the United States...and walk right into a deadly trap. The year is 1850, and the nation is divided over the issue of slavery. In these dark days, the Underground Railroad provides a light of hope, helping runaway slaves escape to freedom. But the Hystorians have taken control of the Underground Railroad from within. Now Dak and Sera are left wondering who to trust...while Riq risks everything to save the life of a young boy. Curse of the Ancients Summary Sera has a secret. She's seen the future, and is it terrifying. Unfortunately, she can't do anything to prevent the Cataclysm while stranded with Dak and Riq thousands of years in the past. Their only hope lies with the ancient Maya, a mysterious people who claim to know a great deal about the future. Is there more to these ancients than what meets the eye? Cave of Wonders Summary Europe is in the grip of the Dark Ages, but there is a light in the dark: Baghdad. The great city has become a center of learning, populated by scholars, merchants, and explorers from all across the known world. But danger lurks in the desert...and Dak, Sera, and Riq must act fast to save the world's greatest library from utter destruction. Behind Enemy Lines Summary World War II is raging across Europe, and the Axis and Allied powers are in a stalemate. Dak, Sera, and Riq can tip the scales in the Allies’ favor . . . if they can pull off the most daring spy mission of all time. But even if they succeed, are they playing into the SQ's hands? The Iron Empire Summary They've sailed on the Santa Maria, defended famous cities from Vikings and Mongols, and come face-to-face with some of the greatest figures in history. Now, at long last, Dak, Sera, and Riq travel back in time to the moment it all began. Their mission: to save the life of young Alexander the Great. But they are not the only time travelers in ancient Greece. An epic battle against their most dangerous foe awaits them...and history will be written by the victors. Eternity Summary Dak Smyth and Sera Froste are heroes. They fixed the Great Breaks in history, setting the world on its proper course at last. Or did they? Strange things are happening in the present, and it all points to more trouble in the past. But the time travelers have no idea why the SQ is so interested in a Chinese alchemist, the trial of Galileo, or a Russian dog named Laika. With the clock ticking and no Hystorians to help them, this time Dak and Sera may not be able to fix what has been broken. . . . Infinity Ring Secrets Shipwrecked Summary Ferdinand Columbus is the son of the world's most famous explorer, but that doesn't mean he's cut out for adventure. His worst fears come true when he and the rest of his father's crew are stranded on an island far from home. Surrounded by sharks and running low on supplies, the sailors seem doomed. But does the son of Columbus somehow hold the key to their salvation? Ashes to Ashes Summary Marcus lives in the shadow of Mount Vesuvius. Like the rest of the population of Pompeii, he believes the volcano is nothing but a harmless mountain. He's about to learn how wrong he is. . . . On Thin Ice Summary Lulu and her brother, Eddie, don't always see eye to eye. But when an expedition to the South Pole goes terribly wrong, they know they must work together to survive the frozen landscape. It's up to them to locate the diary of a fallen Hystorian . . . before it falls into the wrong hands! Blood and Ink Summary Swan has been a slave to the hated Empress Wu for nearly her entire life. But Swan has a secret. Unlike other slaves, she can read. More than that, she can write . . . and she writes beautiful poetry. Will Swan's talents be the key to her survival, or will they lead to her ultimate doom? Entombed Summary Akil is the most talented young thief in Cairo. But picking pockets is easy compared to his new assignment: breaking into the Great Pyramid in a race to uncover a long-buried secret of ancient Egypt. Up In Flames Summary Mario is a beggar on the streets of Florence whose life is changed forever the day he is painted by a great artist. Suddenly Mario is swept up in a world of intrigue, wealth . . . and murder. Will he survive the firestorm that is coming for Florence's great works of art? Unchained Summary Margaret has left behind the comforts of London to join her parents on the frontier of Australia. She's expecting her new life to be rugged. But she has no idea of the true dangers that await her in the Outback . . . not until she befriends a young outlaw who draws her into a deadly conspiracy. A Mutiny in Time.jpg|A Mutiny in Time|link=http://hystorian.wikia.com/wiki/A_Mutiny_in_Time Book 2- Divide and Conquer.jpg|Divide and Conquer|link=http://hystorian.wikia.com/wiki/Divide_and_Conquer Book 3- Trap Door.jpg|The Trap Door|link=http://hystorian.wikia.com/wiki/The_Trap_Door Curse of the Ancients.jpg|Curse of the Ancients|link=http://hystorian.wikia.com/wiki/Curse_of_the_Ancients IRcover5-1-.jpg|Cave of Wonders|link=http://hystorian.wikia.com/wiki/Cave_of_Wonders Behind Enemy Lines.jpg|Behind Enemy Lines|link=http://hystorian.wikia.com/wiki/Behind_Enemy_Lines 512r0WAw6dL SY344 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg|The Iron Empire|link=http://hystorian.wikia.com/wiki/The_Iron_Empire 51XTQODAmpL SY344 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg|Eternity|link=http://hystorian.wikia.com/wiki/Eternity Cover1-e775705321c39caf442b4ffcb018757c.jpg|Shipwrecked Cover2-234b95164c57e3e075acb4750e98ce59.jpg|Ashes to Ashes On Thin Ice.jpg|On Thin Ice Blood and Fire.jpg|Blood and Ink Entombed.jpg|Entombed Up in Flames.jpg|Up in Flames Unchained.jpg|Unchained Category:Books Category:E-books Category:Secrets Category:Real World Articles